


Hello, Doctor

by SincerelyMLG



Series: Avengers Headcanons [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blushing Steve Rogers, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyMLG/pseuds/SincerelyMLG
Summary: I’m needing some Cap fluff! So can you do a headcanon of Cap working up the courage to say hello while you’re working at a hospital? Like maybe get flowers involved??? Thank you ❤️
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Avengers Headcanons [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752229
Kudos: 7





	Hello, Doctor

  * You were on ‘loan’ from the nearby hospital
  * Meaning you were the usual doctor’s friend 
  * she asked you to cover for her so she could go on vacation
  * You grudgingly agreed
  * ~~after she said she’d bring you lunch for a month~~
  * The first couple of days everything seems pretty normal
  * You occasionally see Peter and patch up little cuts and bruises from his adventures around Queens
  * You give Tony the couch in the office
  * Locking him in there until he gets at least an hour of sleep
  * It’s also a quiet place for Bruce to come when he needs to get away
  * Sam occasionally comes by
  * ~~Mostly to flirt~~
  * He needs some cuts patched up as well
  * Then Steve comes in
  * Captain America
  * Specimen™
  * He walked into the exam room
  * Procedural checkup post-mission
  * You fumble around 
  * Nearly dropping things
  * “You’re never this nervous when I’m around”
  * “Shut it Sam.”
  * He just chuckles
  * Steve just smiles shyly
  * Somehow you make it through and clear him
  * “Thank you, ma’am.”
  * Your ears burn and you turn to the chart
  * Hiding your embarrassment
  * “He has that effect on people.”
  * “I said to shut it Sam.”
  * The end of your time quickly approaches
  * You don’t want to go
  * But your kids need you back at the hospital
  * Happy helps you with your things and walks you out to the car
  * You see Steve as you climb into the car
  * You smile and nod at him
  * He blushes and nods back
  * Everything returns to normal
  * You go back to the hospital
  * You treat your kids
  * Sharing time with your favorite patients
  * One day the entire wing goes silent
  * Whispers of who could be standing behind you start to form
  * “Captain America”
  * You turn
  * He’s standing there
  * Looking uncomfortable
  * “Captain Rogers.”
  * “Doctor.”
  * Silence.
  * Kids start to giggle at the obvious awkwardness
  * “Is there something I can help you with?”
  * “Uh-
  * “No.
  * “I was hoping to ask you out.”
  * Silence again.
  * “Pick me up on Friday? I’m off at 5.”
  * “Yes, ma’am.”




End file.
